


Air + Water + Fire Equals U tell me

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: After the 100 year War [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years has passed since the war. Aang and Katara are finally old enough to know what they want. Aang had always wanted Katara but does Katara want Aang? Or is she still waiting for someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> PAIRINGS: All I'm saying is that it can either be Aang / Katara, Zuko/Katara or even Katara/OC. You just have to wait to find out. evil laugh
> 
> Author's Note: Thanks to Chaser of the Moon who put the term 'steam babies' into my head. That truly is whole reason of this story. I still haven't come up with a proper term for Katara/Aang babies. Air + Water

Aang pushed back the door, and leaned against the wood. He wrapped his thin arms around his still thin stomach, in six years since the war ended the only thing he had grown was up. He was forever going to be thin. He still kept his head bald, and no facial hair; he was a monk after all. He was tall eighteen year old now, just an inch over six feet. He was pleased. He still was able to maintain his balance as he flew. Either with his glider or just jumping off overwhelming tall mountains.

He looked across the hallway, and saw that twenty year old, Katara, was sitting on the window seat. He just loved the side of her face, as she looked out of the window. He loved how the sun beams hit the right angles of her facial planes. He could stare at her all day. Happily there was no more war to fight; so he actually could.

He had loved this woman since the first moment he set his eyes on her. He loved how nonplussed she was when the first thing he asked her, would she go penguin sledding with him. He thought back to when they went to his temple and when he learned of his people's fate. He had so much feeling that he went into the Avatar state and would have exploded – if she hadn't reached out and gripped his arm. She had brought him back down to her; she just wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to break in his grief. If it hadn't been her than or any other time than he wouldn't still be alive.

He owed her life and his heart. She all ready had his heart. Did he have hers? At times he thought he did; but than she would pull away. He didn't understand females. No matter how old he was, eighteen or technically a hundred and eighteen, the female sex would be a complete mystery to him.

He had wanted to marry her when they still twelve and fourteen, one because he honestly figured that he would die in the war. He just wanted to know it felt to be in her arms, being inside her. Their hearts beating as one. But when she had turned him down on the night of the play; he understood her reasoning. They were after all just  _children_ ; not ready for that intimate. They were not ready to be husband and wife. He didn't want to understand her confusion back than – hell he was only a twelve year old boy – with the whole world's fate in his hands after all. But after the war was over, once he was able to finally think of ordinary things, he understood her reasoning.

He had vowed to himself not to pressure her again about them. For six long years, he had fought against his desires, and heart, allowed her to figure things out for herself. No matter how much time it took, he would patiently wait for her.

Sokka had rented the house that they were currently living in. Toph had decided to go back to her home, try to work things out with her mother. She had been gone for two years now. But with the messages that they have been receiving, it looked like Toph was finally healing from her overprotective mother.

Zuko had returned to the fire lord's castle after his father's death. He was the crowned prince after all. In the six years since the war, Zuko had managed to bring the fire nation under a new peaceful reign. Whenever possible, Zuko came to visit them. But mostly they went to the castle.

Suki went back home, made sure that her fellow warriors were all in one piece. She had come back saying that she just missed being with her family. But they all knew that any time now, she and Sokka would become man and wife. Once Sokka decides to finally get the courage to ask her to be his. He was only twenty one after all – he had plenty of time.

When Sokka first rented the house, he decided that it was time to move on. Mainly to give Katara some alone time, where she could figure out her feelings. But Katara had insisted that he remained with them. That they were family – and family didn't abandoned family. Aang was relieved that she still felt this way - he had no where else to go.

Yes, he was the Avatar, welcomed anywhere in the world. But when it came down to whom he truly felt home with. It always boiled down to Sokka and Katara. They after all were the ones whom had found him in the ice burg. They were the first ones he saw after a hundred years of being frozen.

Katara turned her head, unblinking she stared straight into his eyes. Aang almost lost control and blurted out once more that he loved her. He wanted to rush over and take her in his arms. Never to let go. But he forced his body to remain still, not to break this spell that they were in. He would not do anything to make Katara afraid.

She broke the spell by lowering her eyes, as he knew she would. But he was content that it was her chose, and not something that he had done. He sighed and left the door frame. It was time to get about the business of living. He grabbed his glider and headed outside. He needed some serious air time to try to clear his head.

**END OF PRELUDE**


	2. War Room Luving

Zuko shook his head in sheer frustration. The delegates were not listening to him. They had listened better after the Avatar had killed his father, which successfully ended the century long bloodied war. But now that peace has come to the land, for six years, they decided that they didn't have to listen to him any longer. What the hell was up with that? He was the fire lord after all. Head above them all. But, apparently his sister, Azula was up to causing trouble. Again. Well, he'll deal with her. Later.

Mai walked over to him and placed a soft, gentle hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes briefly as she began to massage the tense muscles. She always had the right touch. She had been his first girlfriend, and first lover. He had given himself over to her, when he had come back with his sister. In the stupid attempt of trying to win back his honor, through his father's eyes. Which hadn't worked out at all. He had finally left his father's kingdom, and Mai, in search of the Avatar. He was the one to train Aang in fire bending after all.

But, once he joined the Avatar's inner circle, Mai wasn't on his heart or mind much. No it was the water bender who haunted his dreams. Even before joining the group, Katara had been in his dreams. Ever since they birth were thrown in the earth kings inner cell, underground. But, he just pushed it off, as just a typical teenage boys hormones for the enemy. After all, at the time Katara was still the enemy. She stopped being the enemy, once he finally turned his back, and heart on his father.

He knew he could never have Katara, after all Aang was deeply in love with her, himself. As it should be. Air and Water elements were better suited, than Fire and Air. What? If he had been able to get Katara into bed, what they would have steam babies or something. No, the world wouldn't be able to handle steam babies. Or could it?

Ever since the war, and he had come back to his father's castle, as fire lord, the water bender had been in his mind even more than before. He had tried to rid himself of Katara, he and Mai had picked up right where they left off. Being in Mai's arms wasn't the same any longer. He kept picturing Katara's face whenever he and Mai were becoming one. He even called out Katara's name when he came. Mai was hurt of course, at first. But, she didn't want to lose the closeness that she shared with him, so she just allowed him to call out another's name, instead of her own.

Their affair lasted for four years along these lines. Until he had enough of using Mai just for her body. He had told her, that he would never get over his love for Katara, that it was ever lasting. That he couldn't bare the thought of Mai allowing her body to be used, and not receiving the love that she so deserved. Mai said she understood. But, that she would remain his friend for life. That she promised never to marry another. Just in case he decided that he needed a help mate later on in life.

"How about you just call it a day, Zuko." Mai said softly in his right ear. "Everyone is tried, and I know you need to work out your frustrations."

Zuko opened his eyes and nodded tightly. He knew what she meant. He was actually looking forward to it. "Meeting is over. Please leave my sight."

After everyone had left, he grabbed Mai's hand and jerked her down onto his lap. He quickly covered her mouth with his. He finally was kissing Mai, and only had thoughts of Mai. Mai quickly deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms tightly around Zuko's neck.

"I want you Mai." He whispered as he pulled away. "Only you."

"Have me." Mai said in a heated husky voice.

Zuko helped Mai move around his body so she was sitting with her legs strapped around his hips. He quickly pulled up her robes and untied the tong that she was wearing. He felt her hands on his sides and felt his robe riding up his hips. His underwear was soon down, he jammed his fullness deep into her. He gripped her waist and helped her ride up and down on him.

Mai wrapped her arms around the chair's back as she furiously rode her lover. She leaned down so she could capture his mouth into hers. Zuko leaned forward so he could have better access to her body. They were soon sweating and moaning their pleasure.

"Yes, there, Zuko. Harder, deeper, rougher. Oh Zuko, YES!" Mai finally screamed as she came.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." Zuko finally screamed as he came.

Mai leaned against her sweaty lover as she slowly came down from the heavens. She felt his hands slowly running circles on her back.

Zuko slowly pulled Mai up so he could come out of her. He helped her stand up. "Thank you Mai." He said standing up and lent down to pull up his underwear. "That's what I needed to work off some of the frustration." He made sure his robe was straighten once more.

"Anytime, Zuko." Mai smiled as she worked her robe back down her feet. With that she left the room.

Zuko turned and walked out the door. His and Mai coming together did help relieve most of the stress. He was also happy that he saw Mai and only thought of her during their love making. He knew now that part of their friendship would never go away. He just prayed that he would continue to see her, and feel her when they were together.

But, Katara came back into his mind's eyes as soon, as he left Mai's body. He sighed deeply as he recalled once more the first time he ever saw her. It was when he arrived at her tribe, knowing that the last air bender, the Avatar, was there. He recalled her wide and frighten eyes as he stared down at the tribe. It was just old men, old women, mothers, children. All the strong men and women were off in the war. He quickly recalled her eyes as Aang agreed to go with him. They were fearful, but at the same time angry as she watched her friend leave her. Her eyes were directed at him.

"Hello nephew." His uncle greeted him, as he walked out onto balcony.

"Uncle." He nodded.

"Care for some tea?" Iroh held out a cup.

"Yes." Zuko accepted the offered cup. He took a sip. "This is good. New flavor?"

"Yes. Can you guess?" His uncle leaned against the railing and watched his nephew, as Zuko closed his eyes and took another sip. He loved watching Zuko in these moments. His nephew soften in these moments.

"Vanilla, with a hint of jasmine." Zuko said slowly opening his eyes.

"Correct." Iroh said with a laugh.

"How long have you been out here, Uncle?" Zuko asked curiously. He hoped that his uncle hadn't been out here during his and Mai's coming together. He knew that they had been overly loud, any one outside the war room would have heard them.

"A few hours." Iroh said. "I wasn't listening. As soon as I heard, I turned my thoughts to other serene matters."

Zuko leaned against the railing, "What were those, Uncle?"

"I was thinking of our times with the Avatar. Also with the young benders also, of course." Iroh said with a smile. He turned his head. "How about we have them come for a visit."

"I would like that." Zuko simply said. "Toph perhaps won't come, she's visiting her parents. But Sokka, Aang and Katara may come. All depending if all is well in the village."

Iroh didn't miss the softness when his nephew said Katara's name. He fully knew that Zuko was deeply in love with the water bender. He knew that Katara, herself, was simply torn between Zuko and Aang. He was deeply curious on whom the water bender would end up with. But, he very well knew his nephew's heart would forever be broken, if Katara didn't chose him.

"I'll send the falcon." Zuko turned and rushed away, he was excited about seeing Katara again.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko needs someone in his bed after all. He's a young man with needs after all. Zuko can still end up with Katara by the end of the story, so don't lose faith in me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just to inform everyone where the gang were. Aang's point of view obviously sets the mood of the story. Well one side of the story at least. There are still to other sides to tell, Zuko's and of course Katara's. Like I said Katara can end up with either one of these young men, or someone who no one ever expected.


End file.
